Severus' Secret
by Laura Snape
Summary: *UPDATED!* CHAPTER 10! A story about everyones favourite Potions master, Severus Snape. Snape is acting weirder than usual lately, whats wrong? Soon, they will find out and it will effect everyone in different ways...
1. The mystery begins

Severus' Secret.  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
By Laura  
  
Chapter 1: The mystery begins...  
  
Harry woke on Monday morning, the first day of the new school year. He stretched his arms and sat up in bed. He picked up his glasses from his bedside table, popped them on his face and he drew aside his curtains. There was silence all around him except for the comforting sound of soft snores. Harry, getting quite excited about his first morning back, jumped out of bed and began to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened the common room door and jumped outside. Feeling quite cheerful, he said 'good morning' to the fat lady in the pink dress who lived in a picture frame, guarding Gryffindor tower. Harry had reason to be excited. He was just starting his fifth term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry walked through the school greeting other early risers like himself. He reached the entrance hall of the castle and turned. The cavernous great hall loomed ahead of him, lit by thousands of candles floating against the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky. At this very moment, it shone like it was made of gold and silver. Harry smiled; glad to be back, and he made his way to his house table for some breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had just hungrily devoured a plate of sausage and egg when he heard his name being called. He lifted his head and looked around the half-empty hall. It was still early morning and most of the pupils attending the school had not yet gotten over their summer morning lie-ins.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard his name being called again. It was a kindly voice that Harry knew quite well, now that his face wasn't stuck in a plate of sausages.  
  
Harry looked towards the staff table and smiled. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, smiled back, a warm smile lighting up his face that was surrounded by his long, shining, sliver beard and hair. He beckoned Harry towards the staff table. Harry pushed his plate away, got up from the table and began to walk towards Dumbledore.  
  
As Harry walked towards the table, he scanned the teachers sitting there. The right side of the table was completely empty. Hagrid, Harry's good friend and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had not yet shown. Madame Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, was also absent. On the left side of the table Professor McGonagall, Harry's strict Transfiguration teacher, was also unaccounted for (Harry guessed she was sorting out her lesson plan for the new first years, she was a very dedicated teacher,) along with Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher. The members of staff who were present were tiny Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, who was chatting animatedly to Professor Sprout, Harry's herbology teacher. Sitting a seat away from Professor Sprout on his left and Professor Dumbledore on his right was Harry's least favourite teacher, Potions master, Professor Severus Snape. Snape was a tall, dark man with sallow skin and shoulder-length greasy, black hair. He had a large, hooked nose which he often held in the air while walking past Harry. Snape hated Harry as much as Harry hated Snape but Harry felt Snape hated him more when, in Harry's third year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black (Harry's godfather and school enemy of Snape) escaped from right under Snape's over-large nose. And at the end of term last year, Professor Dumbledore had made Snape and Sirius shake hands in friendship. Harry smirked as he thought of the glaring look on Snape's face as he shook hands with Sirius. Sirius had then left to stay with Remus Lupin, an old school friend of Sirius and Harry's former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Although Harry had not seen Sirius since the day he left Hogwarts, he had received numerous letters from him over the summer holidays. For the millionth time since that day, Harry wondered what had happened to Snape. Dumbledore had told Snape to be ready for something and be careful, but Harry had still not found out what that was.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Harry", Professor Dumbledore smiled and took a sip from his goblet, "How is your first morning back at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry had just reached the staff table and Dumbledore had invited him to sit down for a chat. This was the second time Harry had sat at the staff table for he had sat there once before, at the Yule ball, in honour of the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, this time Harry had the sad pleasure of sitting next to his least favourite teacher in the world, Severus Snape. Harry smiled at Dumbledore as he quietly edged his chair away from Snape.  
  
"So far, so good, Professor Dumbledore", Harry answered, and then in an undertone he added: "What did you want to ask me about Professor? You've never called me up to the table before!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You don't miss an inch, do you Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled back, still very curious.  
  
Dumbledore looked around and then leaned in, close to Harry. He said in a low voice, "I have news of Sirius, come by my office later today and we shall discuss it then." He leaned back in his seat and then said in his normal way, "Well Harry, I shall expect Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are wondering where you've got to. Shall I see you later?"  
  
Harry looked towards the Gryffindor table and noticed it was now very full, as was the rest of the great hall. Hermione and Ron were sitting near the top staring curiously at Harry. Harry turned back to Dumbledore and said, "I'll be straight by after lessons end." Then he got up from his seat, said goodbye to Dumbledore and carefully inched his way through the now very large gap between his chair and Snape's chair, careful not to accidentally brush off the Potion masters cloak and risk losing fifty points for Gryffindor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?"  
  
Harry smiled at his friend Ron Weasley, a freckle-faced boy with flaming red hair. He also said 'hello' to his other friend, Hermione, who now had her nose in a very big book.  
  
"Harry!" she cried, "Where have you been? We're about to get our new timetables!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look. To anybody else it would have been no big deal, but to Hermione it was a very BIG deal. Hermione was a bookworm; very good at school and if anything was wrong her first answer was to consult a book. She was very pretty when she made the effort, average height and she had very bushy brown hair.  
  
"Here she is!" Hermione squealed.  
  
Professor McGonagall made her way down the row of Gryffindor students, handing out their respective timetables. Harry took his when it was handed to him and read it over, hoping it was better than last year. He sunk. "Oh no!" he cried, disappointed, "Our amount of Potions lessons has been tripled!"  
  
Ron finished reading his timetable and scowled. "That's the last bloody thing we need!" Ron grimaced angrily. "Snape's ugly face Monday, Wednesday and Friday for an hour and a half!"  
  
"And don't forget we're with the Slytherins." Hermione intoned miserably.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron drooped their heads and began to eat breakfast downcast.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
Harry ignored the smarmy voice of pale Draco Malfoy, Snapes favourite student and member of Slytherin house and Harry's least favourite person in the world. Harry and Draco had hated each other since their first day at Hogwarts. Harry's own father, James, had been a school enemy of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ready for another enthralling Potions lesson?" he said glumly.  
  
It was just after lunch. They were standing outside Snape's dungeon, waiting for him to arrive to start their Potions lesson.  
  
"I can't believe we have Potions three times a week!" Hermione, who never complained about any of her classes, had a lot to say about Potions.  
  
"I know!" said Ron. "What do they think they're playing at?"  
  
Harry was about to say something when he saw someone coming around the corner. "I think Snape's here". He said loudly.  
  
There was a hush as the class waited for Professor Snape to appear around the corner. But it wasn't Snape who appeared a few seconds later, it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm afraid Professor Snape has been delayed", she said, "please enter your classroom and wait for him."  
  
She walked away and the pupils entered the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later and Snape still hadn't appeared.  
  
"This isn't like him", Hermione said. "He's never been late for a class and he's especially never been absent!"  
  
But just as she finished her sentence, Snape swept into the classroom, his black cloak billowing out behind him. The noisy dungeon fell silent.  
  
"Books out," he said, in his silky, low and dangerous voice, "Page five, read paragraphs one to ten."  
  
Harry looked up at Snape. He had a twisted, fuming expression on his face and his cheeks were flushed red. It looked quite strange against his sallow skin. A few minutes later Snape sat down, the angry expression still on his face. Harry wondered what had happened to make him so mad.  
  
Nothing could be heard in the classroom except the quiet, slow turning of pages. Everyone seemed very wary of Snape, even the Slytherins, so Harry was very surprised when he heard the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
All eyes in the room were on Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape answered in a low voice.  
  
"Professor Snape, I just wanted to say how glad I am to be back in my favourite class, Potions. I can't tell you."  
  
Suddenly Snape jumped up from his desk and yelled loudly making everyone jump. His eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Malfoy! I don't have time for your pointless speeches! I have very important things on my mind right now and you are disrupting my chain of thought!"  
  
Harry, along with the rest of the class, was shocked. Nobody had ever known Snape to talk like that to one of his Slytherins. All eyes were on Malfoy, each person in the room wondering what he would say.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth. Everyone caught their breath. At that moment, they were terrified of what Snape would do if Malfoy answered back.  
  
"Sir, I was simply stating how glad I am to be back. I meant no offence."  
  
Again Snape's eyes glittered. His mouth formed a thin line and he was breathing heavily. He was furious yet Malfoy failed to notice.  
  
"Professor Snape, I assure you, if I had known you were in such a foul mood." The class gasped as one. Malfoy was in for it now.  
  
Snape left his desk and strode down to Malfoy. He leaned over and everyone strained to hear as he uttered two simple, but dangerous words, "Get out."  
  
Malfoy, looking shocked and (Harry was pleased to see) a bit shaken, stood up and left the room. Snape stood were he was, as if in a trance, until the door closed and Malfoy was gone.  
  
"Now," he said, in his low voice, "let that be a lesson to the rest of you." He turned, walked back to his desk, and sat down. He glared at the class and everyone quickly got back to reading their book.  
  
~*~  
  
"A fifteen page essay on ten little paragraphs for Wednesday?!" Ron fumed, packing his things together hurriedly.  
  
There was a mad rush for the dungeon door after Potions. No one had enjoyed the rest of the class. Snape sat fuming through it all, glaring at someone if they so much as dared to breathe. As the class was ending, Snape had set a fifteen-page essay on the ten paragraphs the pupils had read throughout the class. If anyone had been happy going into Potions they were certainly furious coming out.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron ran for the dungeon door and back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Coming to dinner, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked around the Gryffindor common room, which he, Hermione and Ron had just entered. He saw that it was quite deserted. He turned back to Hermione and Ron and said, in a low voice, "No. I forgot to tell you why Dumbledore called me up to the staff table this morning. He said he had news of Sirius and I should come by and see him after lessons. I'm heading there now."  
  
"Do you think the news is bad?" Hermione said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry solemnly. "I hope not."  
  
Harry threw his books on a nearby chair and left the common room.  
  
"Good luck." Ron said softly.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Questions and answers?

Chapter 2: Questions... and Answers?  
  
Harry walked along the corridor at the end of the castle and saw the familiar stone gargoyle, which guarded Dumbledore's office. Harry tried a few passwords and five minutes later the heavy gargoyle shifted to "fizzing whizbees." Ahead of Harry a door opened. Harry entered the doorway and began to climb the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"No, Dumbledore! No! I refuse!"  
  
Harry paused. He had climbed the stairs and was now standing outside Dumbledore's office. His arm was held in position to knock when he heard the raised voice inside Dumbledore's office. It was Snape.  
  
Against his better judgement, Harry pressed his ear to the door and began to listen. "Dumbledore, I will not do this for you! Not again! You are aware of my previous situation and."  
  
Snape's hysterical, angry voice was cut off by Dumbledore's low, calm tone. "Severus, no one is forcing you into this. I simply asked you to think about it. Please sit down and calm yourself."  
  
Harry heard the scraping of a chair as Snape sat down. This time, Snape continued in his normal, low voice but it sounded kind of choked, as if Snape was forcing himself to say something and he didn't want to show his feelings about it, not even to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus," he began, "You know that the Dark Lord killed someone very dear to me."  
  
Harry drew away from the door immediately. A cold shiver went down his spine and he felt a small pain in his scar. Snape was talking about Voldemort. The Dark wizard who had killed Harry's parents, with the help of the Death Eaters. But Harry couldn't help thinking this wasn't the reason he had just shivered. It was something else, just a feeling he had.  
  
Snapes words ran around his head.  
  
"You know that the Dark Lord killed someone very dear to me."  
  
Who could ever be dear to Snape?  
  
Harry was jolted out of his thinking when he heard the raised voice of Snape again. "Dumbledore, no! I will not consider it!"  
  
Harry heard the soft voice of Dumbledore once more.  
  
"Severus, listen to reason. I do not wish to pressure you. We're on the same level; we trust each other. Now listen."  
  
Harry guessed now was a good time to knock.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore's voice was low and sounded disappointed. More then ever, Harry was reminded of how old Dumbledore was getting.  
  
He entered Dumbledore's office, Snape had obviously just risen from his chair.  
  
" I should go Professor" he said to the Headmaster.  
  
"No" replied Dumbledore" I want you both here.  
  
" Harry, there is some bad news. Do you remember last June, Professor Snape and your godfather - Sirius, departed from Hogwarts? Well, some months later they met with professor Lupin in South Africa. They were not long together."  
  
"I do not see the point of my presence here." Snape interrupted standing up with a start.  
  
"Severus, the boy needs to understand" Dumbledore said patiently "If he does not know why Sirius was put in such danger he will not be able to do what we require of him."  
  
"Very well" sighed Snape "But make it quick, I have to cram as much knowledge as possible into my idiot 7th year tutor class in half an hour"  
  
"Sirius" Exclaimed Harry "In danger... How?.When?.Where?.What can I do? How can I help him?  
  
"Harry, calm down" Drawled Snape "Sirius is in no immediate danger"  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Now, where was I? Ah yes. Well Harry, Sirius, Severus and Lupin met together in southern Africa when they were attacked by. Death Eaters.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry gasped. "Death Eaters? But. how? Why? Where is Sirius now? They can't have killed him! They can't! Professor Dumbledore! We have to."  
  
"Harry! Harry calm down!"  
  
Harry let out a few deep breaths and sat in the chair nearest him. He looked at Dumbledore and said: "Tell me everything."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the boy before him. He was so brave, just like his father.  
  
"Well Harry," Dumbledore began, "As I was saying, when Severus, Sirius and Lupin met in South Africa they went to a quiet Muggle pub together to discuss their. plans." Dumbledore stopped for a moment and then began again. "They thought they would be quite safe there but they were wrong. The Death Eaters attacked the Muggles 'for fun', there was a huge fight and Lupin was taken away. Sirius was of course, in his animagus form and Severus managed to Apparate before the Death Eaters saw him but there was nothing Lupin could do. Sirius returned back to Lupin's home and alerted Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg and the rest but it was too late. When they got back to the pub not a trace was to be found of Lupin or the Death Eaters."  
  
Harry swallowed and tried to digest the information he had been given. He looked up at Dumbledore and said quietly: "And now?" Harry was afraid of the answer but he had to know.  
  
"Well Harry," began Dumbledore, "You are aware that Professor Snape used to be a Death Eater, aren't you?"  
  
Snapes black eyes flashed but he didn't say anything.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well, when Professor Snape went with Sirius to South Africa he had a reason. He was there to spy on Voldemort. But, when the Death Eaters captured Lupin, Professor Snape immediately returned to me. He told me everything and I have asked Professor Snape to spy once again on Voldemort to find out where he is hiding Lupin." "And," Harry asked quietly, "what has Professor Snape said?"  
  
~*~ 


	3. What's going on?

Chapter 3: What's going on?  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape as if he was willing him to answer.  
  
"I." Snape began.  
  
"Yes?" said Harry. Harry looked at Snape, an air of cool about him. He knew it was a horrible thought but he didn't care what happened to Snape, he just wanted Sirius and Remus to be okay. Snape looked at Harry for a minute and then looked away. Something in his expression puzzled Harry. He couldn't. well; he couldn't read minds could he? Harry hoped not. He wasn't exactly thinking nicely about Snape at the moment.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and then looked back at Harry. His eyes were glittering and he had an air of defiance about him.  
  
"I have said yes." Snape said and then he turned away.  
  
Harry nearly fell off his seat, as did Dumbledore. Had Harry heard Snape right? Harry had a question and he decided now was a good time to ask.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began, a little nervously, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but before I knocked on your door I heard Professor Snape shou. er. say that he wouldn't do it. Is that true?"  
  
Snape suddenly whirled around, startling Harry. A look of anger and something else Harry couldn't decipher crossed Snape's face. It looked like. panic.  
  
"What did you hear Harry?!" Snape spat. He crossed the small office and bent down so he was face to face with Harry.  
  
"What did you hear?! Answer me boy!"  
  
"I. uh. I. I just."  
  
Snape was frightening Harry. He was angry earlier in Potions but that was nothing compared to this. This was much more frightening. And even worse, this time, every bit of Snape's anger was directed at Harry.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"I just heard that you didn't want to spy again and you couldn't because of your previous situation and then I didn't hear any more. I swear." Harry said all this in one breath.  
  
"You're a liar!" Professor Snape shouted. "A liar!" Professor Snape switched to his normal, deadly silky voice. "You should never lie to anyone, Harry. Never. I learned that the hard way."  
  
"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted. And Snape suddenly snapped straight back up and walked away from Harry quickly an expression of pure. horror? on his face.  
  
"Harry has said that is all he has heard and that is all he has heard. Now, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, turning back to Harry and carrying on in his soft voice, "There is one other thing we must discuss. You must not tell anyone the details of this conversation. No one. Not Ron and not Hermione. This is very important. If we want Professor Snape to successfully gather details of Remus' whereabouts you must tell no one. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry did. He nodded his head.  
  
"Now Harry," Professor Dumbledore said in his usual light tone, "If you're as hungry as I am you'll want to fly off to the feast for a rather oversized dinner. Shall we go?"  
  
Harry nodded again. He was still a little numb from everything that had just happened.  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk, helped Harry off his chair and made his way to his office door. He looked back.  
  
"Coming Severus?"  
  
"Dumbledore, I have to talk to you." Snape said urgently.  
  
"I know, Severus, but I'm ravenous. Come to the feast and we'll talk after."  
  
So Snape gave in and the odd group of Dumbledore, Snape and Harry made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~ 


	4. For a girl you're such a boy!

Chapter 4: For a girl... you're such a boy!!!  
  
Harry took his seat in the Great Hall surrounded by stares. Everyone wondered why Harry Potter had just come in with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape of all people. But Harry kept his head down and didn't meet any of the staring faces. He had serious problems to think about. Harry took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Ron and Hermione. They were both motioning for him to come and sit beside them but he didn't feel like talking to them right away. Harry piled his plate with food and ate hungrily and when he was finished he left the Great Hall, alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked towards his common room, his brain still buzzing. 'Why was Snape so angry with me? What had he been about to say? Why did he look so horrified about what he'd said to me?' Something was going on and Harry didn't think he wanted to know just what it was.  
  
"Harry, wait!"  
  
Harry jumped and spun around. Hermione and Ron were running to catch up with him.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked when they had reached Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, what's wrong? You could have waited for us, I'm wrecked after running after you but Hermione insisted and we all must do exactly what Hermione says. Ow!" Ron stopped mimicking Hermione because she had just elbowed him very hard, in the ribs.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Stop mocking me!" Hermione said haughtily.  
  
"Is that all?! You could have just said instead of trying to cave my poor stomach in! Hermione for a girl, you're. you're. you're such a boy!"  
  
"For a girl?!" Hermione screeched angrily. "I'm a boy? RON! I could hex you! You are sooo."  
  
Harry could help himself. He just began to laugh and laugh. He clutched his stomach and bent double. Whenever Hermione and Ron started on one of their famous "fights" it was enough to cheer Harry up even in the direst of situations.  
  
Ron and Hermione forgot their fight and turned to Harry. They all looked at each other and the three of them began to laugh hysterically for no reason at all.  
  
"Potter, Granger and Weasley. The Three Musketeers, The Three Stooges, The Three 'Graces', the three Gryffindors who are blocking up my HALLWAY!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to face an angry and very sarcastic Snape who had bellowed his last word to get their attention.  
  
"What, may I ask," he began sarcastically, "are you three doing laughing in my hallway?"  
  
Snape said 'laughing' as if it was a dirty word. Harry became very angry. Snape had threatened him, bellowed at him and now he was being sarcastic to him and his two best friends? Harry couldn't take it. Suddenly everything but finding Remus seemed very unimportant. That uncomfortable Potions class now seemed a long way away to Harry. Harry snapped.  
  
"WE WERE LAUGHING BECAUSE WE'RE HAPPY!" Harry bellowed. "OBIVOUSLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HAPPY IS SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER BEEN! AND THIS ISN'T YOUR HALLWAY, IT'S DUMBLEDORE'S!"  
  
Harry gave Snape one last withering look and then turned and walked angrily towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry entered the common room and sat in his usual seat beside the fire. There weren't much people there so Harry could calm down in peace. He hoped Hermione and Ron wouldn't be angry with him when they came in.  
  
Harry sank further into the comfortable chair fuming about Snape. 'How dare he! He had no right to undermine me! He.'  
  
Harry looked up. Hermione and Ron had just walked into the common room.  
  
Ron looked around and saw Harry sitting in their usual spot. He nudged Hermione and they both walked towards Harry. And then Harry was shocked to see a smile forming on Ron's face.  
  
"Harry! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said, tousling Harry's hair.  
  
"And stupid." Added Hermione, who had a look of shock upon her face.  
  
"Yeah, but brilliant!" said Ron again.  
  
"Yes, and stupid." Hermione said grimacing at Ron.  
  
"But brilliant."  
  
"And stupid."  
  
"But brilliant."  
  
"And stupid."  
  
"But brilliant."  
  
"And stupid."  
  
"But brilliant."  
  
"AND STUPID!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"BUT BRILLIANT!" Ron bellowed louder.  
  
"AND."  
  
"Wait!" Harry shouted above the din they were making. "Why aren't you mad at me? What happened?"  
  
Ron and Hermione realised they had questions to answer and the few people that were in the common room were staring at them as if they had five heads between them, so Ron and Hermione gave each other one last glare and sat down opposite Harry.  
  
"It was brilliant, Harry!" Ron began but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"But stupid."  
  
"Please don't start that again." Harry said. "Get on with the story!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Ron, "somebody interrupted me." Hermione was about to say something but Harry gave her a warning look and Ron continued.  
  
"As I was saying." Hermione rolled her eyes. "When you walked away Snape just stared at you. He looked really weird. Like he was sad or something. I expected him to shout at you, Harry, but he just stood there gaping. I thought Snape would rip our heads off because of you but he just muttered to himself and then he walked away."  
  
"What did he say?" asked Harry.  
  
"He said, "hot headed, just like his father." Then he sort of smiled." Ron finished.  
  
"He smirked, Ron." Hermione cut in.  
  
"Whatever, I don't." Ron was about to say something more but Harry interrupted. "I HATE HIM! HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! I."  
  
"Harry! Ssh!" Ron and Hermione hissed. The remaining people in the common room were staring at them again.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Harry shouted. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"  
  
Harry jumped up from his seat and stormed towards his dormitory to bed.  
  
~*~ 


	5. The new girl

Chapter 5: The new girl.  
  
It was half four in the morning. Harry turned over and tried to go to sleep for what felt like the millionth time that night.  
  
Ron had come into the dormitory about half an hour after Harry earlier that night but Harry had pretended to be asleep.  
  
But Harry couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind- Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and. Snape. Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. Snape! What had he done??? He had shouted at Snape!!! He had practically spat in Snapes face! Harry lay back in bed sweating. Snape would gouge Harry's eyes out if he had the chance!  
  
Harry was not looking forward to breakfast tomorrow. Thank God he didn't have Potions again until Wednesday!  
  
~*~  
  
But when Harry arrived late to breakfast the next morning Snape wasn't sitting at the staff table. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat in an empty seat beside Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"'Morning." Harry said, piling some scrambled eggs and rashers onto his plate.  
  
There was a huge sigh from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at them strangely. "Wha?" He said through a mouth of scrambled egg and rasher.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. "We were so worried you weren't speaking to us!"  
  
"You were worried, Hermione." Ron said and then he choked because Hermione had just thumped him on the back.  
  
"Er, I mean we were both worried, Harry." Ron said and then he glared at Hermione who glared right back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said. "There's something I didn't explain when I came back from Dumbledore's yesterday. We'll talk later, okay?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and the three friends finished their breakfast in companionable silence.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went well for Harry. He half-expected Snape to appear at any moment shouting: "Ten detentions, Potter! Five Hundred points from Gryffindor!" But Harry saw no trace of Snape at all that day. Snape was absent from meals, he wasn't marching around the corridors of Hogwarts and from what Harry could tell from the excited conversations all around him, Snape had not been present in his Potions classes.  
  
Harry was relieved but also worried. The absence of Snape just meant he would have to wait longer for his punishment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Harry? What have you got to tell us?"  
  
Harry looked up from his Transfiguration homework at Ron.  
  
"What?" he answered, with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
It was after dinner and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework together in their usual seats beside the fire. Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Ron. Ron looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Earlier, at breakfast, you said you had something to tell us." Ron said.  
  
"Something to do with your meeting with Dumbledore yesterday." Hermione added.  
  
Harry looked around the common room. There were about ten other people in the room watching an exciting game of Wizard Chess between Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan. There was a chorus of 'oohes!' as Parvati's Queen knocked the head off of Seamus' remaining Knight.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Lets go to the library."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.  
  
Harry shifted in his seat and looked around the library. He couldn't find the words to begin what he had to tell them. Dumbledore had made him promise not to tell anyone. "No one. Not Ron and not Hermione." But Harry had to tell them! Ron and Hermione had always been a part of Harry's. "adventures." If it hadn't of been for their help the Philosophers Stone would be in Voldemorts' clutches, Ginny Weasley would probably be dead and Harry would never have uncovered the mystery of Remus' "sickness". Remus. That was why Harry was sitting in the library with Ron and Hermione facing him eagerly in the first place. He had to tell them. Now.  
  
"I." Harry began. 'I what?' He thought frantically. 'I know of a secret that could cost the lives of Remus, Sirius and Snape if it fell into the wrong hands?' He didn't think so.  
  
"I have something to tell you, but I can't." Harry suddenly blurted out.  
  
Hermione and Ron ordinarily looked puzzled.  
  
"Harry, what do you." Hermione began, but Harry didn't let her finish.  
  
"Remus is in danger he." Harry began again. "Remus and Sirius were put in danger. Sirius escaped but Remus. Remus was captured by Death Eaters."  
  
Harry fell silent. Ron and Hermione had expressions of pure horror and disbelief on their faces. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to say something. Ron just stared at Harry; unable to register the piece of information he had just been given.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, "what can we do?" Hermione's big, brown eyes searched Harry's face as if an answer lay in his worried features.  
  
Harry looked back at her sadly. "Nothing, Hermione. We can't do anything. except. wait."  
  
Harry fell silent again and the three friends sat together in silence, each wondering what would become of Remus, their teacher and their friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"We should go."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded dumbly at Harry.  
  
The three friends had just spent the last half hour talking about Remus and each one of them was worn out so Harry, Hermione and Ron began to make their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked ahead of Hermione and Ron as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He stared at the floor as he walked along. He couldn't believe there was nothing he could do for Remus. He felt so helpless! He was stuck in Hogwarts while Merlin knows what was happening to Remus! He only hoped Snape could help. He.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Harry had just walked into something hard and black.  
  
"Fancy you running into me, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked up from his rather uncomfortable position on the floor into the cold, dark eyes of Snape who had just walked out of Dumbledores office. The door behind Snape was open and Dumbledore himself was standing there looking concerned for Harry who was sprawled across the hard, cold floor.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor." Harry said in monotone as he picked himself up off the floor. Suddenly, all the emotions of the day before had come back to Harry. Snapes Potions class, the confrontation in the corridor and Snape talking about his father. Harry wasn't sorry he had run into Snape and he definitely wasn't afraid of him anymore.  
  
"And what would you be doing running around the corridors of Hogwarts at this hour of the night, Mr Potter?" Snape sneered at Harry and stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
Harry stared right back. "I was at the library." He said. "Studying." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads beside Harry to 'confirm' what he had just said, all worrying thoughts of Remus forgotten for a moment.  
  
Snape opened his mouth as if to say something more when somebody walked out of the doorway behind him and pushed past. It was a girl. She had long, waist-length, shiny, jet-black hair, milky coloured skin and she was tall and slim. She was about five centimetres shorter than Harry and Harry had grown a lot over the summer. He was even beginning to pass Ron out. She was very pretty and Harry felt Ron nudge him. Ron had clearly forgotten all about Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Hello there!" she said cheerfully. She had quite a high-pitched voice, but it was sunny and warm. "You must be Harry Potter!" she squealed. "I'm Severa. Professor Snapes daughter."  
  
~*~ 


	6. Severa Snape

Chapter 6: Severa Snape.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the assembled group of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and. Severa??? Harry blinked a few times and tried to digest what that girl had just said. Snapes daughter! Since when did Snape have a daughter? Harry recovered slightly from the shock for a moment and remembered his manners.  
  
"Well," he said, holding out his hand, "it's er. it's very nice to meet you. I'm Harry and these are my friends Ron and Hermione."  
  
Severa squealed again, shook hands with Ron and hugged a very surprised Hermione.  
  
"I've just arrived!" she squealed excitedly. "My father collected me from home and brought me to the school. I hope we'll all be in the same class! What House are you three in?"  
  
"Gryffindor." Harry answered quickly. He couldn't wait to get away from Snape. Harry could feel Snapes eyes burning into the back of his head.  
  
"All three of you? I hope I'm in that House! I don't know which House I'm in yet. I really hope it's."  
  
"You are to be in Slytherin, Severa."  
  
Severa turned to Snape and it was as if all her good looks had melted away in an instant. She was giving Snape a cold, hard stare that left no doubt that she was indeed his daughter.  
  
"No." she snarled at Snape, "I want to be in Gryffindor. Not Slytherin, Gryffindor."  
  
"Severa, I am Head of Slytherin House, therefore you shall be in Slytherin House. It is as simple as that." Snape gritted his teeth as he spoke to her, as if she was a simple child with no logic or understanding.  
  
Severa leaned right up close to Snape and said nastily: "I DON'T want to be in your horrible house! I don't want anything to do with you!" Then she turned and stalked off in the direction from which Harry, Ron and Hermione had come moments earlier. A second uncomfortable silence filled they air as Harry, Ron and Hermione wondered how to make an exit. They were saved when Snape angrily crashed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore had no choice but to follow. He shut the little door that was the entrance to his office but not before telling Harry, Ron and Hermione that they had better hurry back to their common room ("you don't want to be getting yourselves into trouble!") The three friends quickly jumped to Dumbledores word and all but legged it back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" Ron gasped.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were now inside the common room. Their feet had hardly touched the ground as they had run back to the Gryffindor common room to talk about the escapades of the night. They were now sprawled in their usual seats beside the fire, each one of the three breathing heavily from the furious running they had just endured. Harry noted that the common room was now empty of the supporters of Seamus' and Parvati's wizards chess match and indeed, Seamus and Parvati themselves.  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" Ron repeated. "Snape. he. Snape has a daughter!" Ron then proceeded to laugh as if it was the most absurd thing in the world- a person having a daughter. But then, Harry mused, for Snape, it was very absurd and extremely unheard of. who would ever have thought???  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "I suppose he has to have some life outside of Potion making and Hogwarts. I mean (she lowered her voice, just in case,) he was a Death Eater after all."  
  
"Snape? Have a life? You have got to be joking, Hermione! His 'life' is making Gryffindors miserable, especially Harry! (Harry nodded his head in agreement.) There is nothing more to it!" Ron continued. "Hey, but Harry, she's not bad looking is she?" Ron smiled.  
  
Harry agreed that she was pretty but he didn't fancy her. She was a bit too. squealy for him. Harry decided to change the subject quickly; he didn't want to offend Ron.  
  
"Did you see the temper on her? She practically exploded when Snape said she couldn't have her way and be in Gryffindor house!"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "she seemed very nice though. A bit forward, but nice." Harry could see Hermione was remembering her hug and he laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"And she looks so like Snape!" Hermione mused. "It's unreal!"  
  
"She does not!" Ron shouted angrily. "She's gorgeous!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean she can't look like her father, Ron!"  
  
"It does too!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry drifted off in to thought as Hermione and Ron fought (as usual.)  
  
He privately agreed with Hermione. The only difference in Severus and Severa's appearance was Severa's dull green eyes (which Harry thought looked like a dreary field of clouds) and Severa's straight nose. Every other similarity was there- the black hair, the pale skin, the tall, slim figure. there was definitely no doubt that Snape was Severa's father. It was at this moment that Harry thought of something he hadn't before.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Ron! Hermione!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped fighting for a minute and they both looked at Harry, obviously irritated that their repertoire was interrupted.  
  
"What is it?" they snarled in unison.  
  
"I've just thought of something." Harry said. "We know Snape is Severa's father, but. well, who do you suppose her mother is?"  
  
Ron and Hermione dropped their snarling expressions and a knitted expression furrowed each of their brows.  
  
Then Ron suddenly exploded into a wild fit of laughter. "Maybe its Professor McGonagall!" he shrieked. Harry and Hermione joined him in laughing and soon the three of them were coming up with wild ideas.  
  
"Professor Sprout!" Harry cried.  
  
"Malfoy's mother!" Ron spluttered through a fresh fit of giggles.  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
That really was too much for Harry and Ron. They both fell on the floor clutching their sides with laughter. Each time one of them stopped laughing, they would catch the others eye and the ridiculous laughter and wild ideas would start up again. ("Wormtail!" "Grubbly-Plank!" "Who?" "You remember! The Care of Magical Creatures teacher!" "Oh Merlin! Madame Maxime!")  
  
Hermione who was desperately trying to compose herself, almost choked as she smothered another fit of giggles behind her hand. That just topped everything and soon Hermione had joined them rolling around on the floor.  
  
After a while, the laughter subsided, although the occasional giggle escaped from one of the three. Harry, Ron and Hermione got up off the floor and sat back in their seats.  
  
"Seriously though," Hermione said, "We really shouldn't be laughing. Maybe she isn't on good terms with her mother, maybe she doesn't even live with her!"  
  
"She has to live with her!" objected Ron. "Where would Severa go during the year?"  
  
"To another wizarding school obviously!" Hermione argued. "And then Snape goes home during the holidays and looks after her. I mean, we've never seen him around the holidays have we?"  
  
"Once." Harry remembered. "During the third year Christmas holidays. Do you remember? Dumbledore pulled a cracker with him!"  
  
This set the three friends off into fits of laughter again but they soon composed themselves.  
  
"But really," said Hermione, "it is a bit of a mystery!"  
  
"And I know how to solve it!" chirped up Ron. "Let's ask her!"  
  
"Ron! Don't you dare!" Hermione exploded. "That is so personal! You can't just walk up to her and say: "Hey Severa! We know our Potions teacher, Professor Snape, is your father but who is your mother?" No way, Ron! Besides it being rude, Snape would skin us alive if he found out we were nosing into his personal life!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ron protested. "Relax Hermione! I won't ask her! But, if I so happen to mention the subject of mothers I can't be held responsible if Severa tells us anything about her mother!"  
  
And with that, Ron jumped off his chair and headed for the stairs to bed. A big smirk was playing across Ron's face and a horrible glare had settled on Hermiones.  
  
~*~ 


	7. The fun begins

Chapter 7: The fun begins...  
  
"Now, when your potion has turned green- green Longbottom, not pink- add the crushed beetle feet. This should add an orange hue to the Giggle Potion creating."  
  
A loud knock on the dungeon door interrupted Snape's boring address. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins looked up, glad of the interruption. Today's Potions class was terrifically tedious- Snape was reviewing Potions they had done in first year, simple things like Giggle Potions and Sleeping Drafts. The now-fifth years could do these Potions in their sleep, but Snape insisted on revising for the forthcoming exams.  
  
Harry poured the crushed beetle feet into his Potion, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting sight of the still wriggling feet, and, as Snape had said, an orange hue was added to his Potion. Harry stirred the Potion lightly and then he turned to talk to Ron- to be met with an empty space. Harry was crestfallen as he turned back to his Potion. He put his hand under his chin and rested on the desk, sighing. He'd forgotten Ron was ill. And still another hour of Potions to go.  
  
Snape stirred his own Potion after adding the crushed beetle feet and subsequently he crossed to the dungeon door. Another loud knock erupted through the solid mahogany door. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" he yelled.  
  
Today just wasn't his day.  
  
Snape flung open the door to an astonished but irate looking Minerva McGonagall. Alongside her the amused looking face of Severa Snape grinned up at him.  
  
"About time, Professor Snape!" McGonagall sneered and with a flick and a swish of her emerald green robes she was gone.  
  
Snape looked down at Severa.  
  
"Get in." he snarled.  
  
No. Today really wasn't his day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Class," Snape looked each student callously in the eye. They knew he meant business. "This is Severa Snape. She is new this year. Severa, find an empty space and set up the apparel for a Giggle Potion." Snape turned on the ball of his foot and he strode towards his own bubbling Giggle Potion.  
  
Severa looked around the class. An increasing crescendo of whispering was bubbling up. She heard snatches of- "Snapes daughter!" "No! It can't be!" "Oh, my Merlin!", and other such commodities. She knew what was coming next- she silently began to count under her breath. "10" - "Snapes daughter!" "9" - "I didn't even know he had a daughter!" "8" - "They're so alike!" "7" - "She's probably some master Potions brewer like him!" "6" - "She's not half bad!" "5" - "Poor girl!" "4" - "Who would have thought?" "3" - "Does Dumbledore know?" "2" - "Who do you think her mother is?"  
  
"Bad move," Severa thought. The topic of her mother was wholly off limits. Here it came. "1" -  
  
"QUIET! SILENCE! NO TALKING! 500 POINTS OFF EVERY ONE OF YOU! SEVERA! SIT DOWN!"  
  
Silence whipped through the classroom. A pin could be heard drop in the cavernous dungeon room. Each pair of eyes in the room was immediately averted to the floor, books, shelves, anything to stop Snape taking his remarkable frenzy out on any one of them. Severa silently walked towards the spot she had been eyeing- the space right next to Harry. Harry groaned inwardly, he didn't know why or for what reason, but he knew, like Severa, that he was about to get in trouble.  
  
Severa casually swung her book bag onto the empty desk and a large 'thump!' echoed around the dangerously silent classroom. And then Harry saw it- the ominous look of pure anger that flashed in Snapes black eyes as he swivelled in Harry's direction. Severa sat down calmly on the worn, brown stool next to Harry as Snape left his desk and bore down upon Harry and Severa.  
  
"What," he whispered silently, "do you two think you are doing?"  
  
Snape was speaking so quietly Harry had to strain to hear every syllable. Though Harry quickly jumped back when Snape slammed his hands angrily down on the desk.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" he thundered.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and slightly nervously, he looked Snape in the eye. "I wasn't doing anything, sir." He said. "And I think Severa was just sitting down."  
  
Harry wasn't sure, but for just an instant, he swore he saw a flicker of amusement flash in Snape's eyes. But, whatever he saw, it was once again replaced with Snape's stony facial features.  
  
"Don't," he whispered, once again, "don't let me ever catch you giving cheek to me, Potter." Snape spat Harry's name with disgust and then he finally turned away, and Harry knew that Snape was satisfied with his daily dose of Potter-bashing. He was probably even extra heavy on the sarcasm to punish Harry for the night before. But, whatever the reason, Harry's cheeks were burning bright red and his fists were clenched as Snape turned away.  
  
"It's okay." He heard Severa whisper beside him. "He's always like this on a bad day."  
  
Harry smiled his thanks at her, but he couldn't help thinking- this is a bad day?  
  
~*~  
  
"Test," Snape barked. "Friday afternoon. Learn the Giggle Potion, the Sleeping Draft and the Poison and the Antidote to the Grateful Dead Potion. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry thankfully began to pack his book bag. The rest of the class hadn't been too dreadful. Snape had shouted at him once or twice and taken fifty points of Gryffindor, but it hadn't been too bad. He'd completed all his Potions and Severa had talked to him for most of the class. For Snape's daughter, she was really nice. Really easy to get on with. Harry smiled; glad that one good thing had come out of this Potions class- he'd made a new friend.  
  
Severa came up behind him as they were leaving the Potions classroom.  
  
"You didn't think that class was too dreadful, did you?" she asked with an anxious expression on her face.  
  
Harry didn't really want to insult her- Snape was her father, after all, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Dreadful? Dreadful doesn't sum up what that class was like for me! Snape is the biggest bastard I've ever met in my life!" Harry realised what he said. "Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry, Severa, I -"  
  
But Severa simply waved his apology off.  
  
"Do you know what, Harry?" she said, "I couldn't agree more. I hate him with a passion, the big prick, insulting you like that."  
  
Harry was taken aback, but he didn't have time to reply. Before he entered the Transfiguration classroom with Severa she grabbed his arm and whispered-  
  
"The fun begins."  
  
~*~  
  
Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've just started back at school and I'm in an exam year, so there is alot of work to be done and of course, I need a social life! As a matter of interest- I wrote this chapter at 1:30 last night to a mixture of music- Black Sabbath, Tenacious D and Puddle of Mudd. I had big writers block on this chapter and I must have started it five times before I finally got what I wanted! So after all that- ENJOY! *Snapesgirl* 


	8. Giggle Potions and Pumpkin Juice

Chapter 8: Giggle Potions and Pumpkin Juice.  
  
Over the next two days, speculation and gossip spread throughout the school about Severa Snape. The boys fell in love with her and the girls were jealous of her good looks, but certainly not her parentage. There was only one really conspicuous question on everyone's mind however- how could she be Snapes daughter?  
  
Severa seemed to be in all of Harry's Gryffindor-Slytherin classes and they often sat together. Harry found he had alot in common with Severa. They both loved Quidditch, flying, Defence Against the Dark Arts and they both agreed that Snape was an insufferable bastard. Severa also seemed to significantly understand the way Harry felt about his parents' deaths. She told him on Thursday evening that her mother had died when she was very young.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Harry had said.  
  
And Severa had replied- "I know that Harry, you understand."  
  
~*~  
  
On Friday morning, Harry walked into the Potions classroom with Hermione. Hermione bode Harry 'goodbye' and she took her seat next to Neville who immediately squealed- "Hermione! Help! We have an exam today! I don't know anything! What's the third ingredient of the Giggle Potion? Wormwood? No, beetle hide? No, that's not it! Oh, Hermione help!"  
  
Hermione opened her book and began to reassure Neville he was not going to fail and Snape was not going to gouge his teeth out through his nose if he mixed up wormwood with crushed beetle's feet. Although, secretly, Harry thought Snape would try very hard indeed.  
  
Harry stopped watching Neville's nervous breakdown and he walked over to his own desk. Severa hadn't arrived to the classroom yet, so Harry began to set up his equipment in silence.  
  
Harry sat his heavy, black cauldron on the worn desk and he began to take his Giggle Potion ingredients out. Gollum stones, the heart of a wamble- bond, three newt droppings-ugh, beetle feet, a jar of--  
  
Harry jumped as something prodded him in the small of his back. He quickly caught the large jar in his hand before it violently crashed to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Harry!"  
  
Severa bustled past Harry to her seat, an apologetic expression on her face. She quickly set her pewter cauldron down on the desk and then she flopped onto the stool behind her. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah," she sighed, "that's much better, that cauldron was heavy!"  
  
Severa began to say something to Harry when Snape strode into the dungeon. His long, velvet, black robes flowed behind him as he made his way to his desk at the top of the class. The expression on his face was what the trained eye would call a happy Snape face but to any normal Muggle it would have looked as if the Devil had just taken over the mortal Earth, cancelled Christmas and was forcing everyone to become his slave in the Underworld. Although, Harry mused, Snape would probably enjoy that.  
  
"Who knows what day it is?" Snape sneered, with a cocky expression on his smug face.  
  
"It's Friday, sir!" Draco Malfoy called out. Every Slytherin, except Severa, laughed gruffly at his brainless retort.  
  
"Why yes, Mr Malfoy!" Snape smirked. "It is Friday! Take ten points for Slytherin for your outstanding aptitude!"  
  
Draco didn't know whether he should smile or look puzzled so he did both in a mixed-up way. The expression that adorned his face was one of great absurdity and Harry couldn't stop himself laughing at the sight of Draco Malfoy looking like he was in immense pain on the toilet seat.  
  
"And what, Mr Potter, do you find so amusing?" Snape snarled.  
  
Harry quickly suppressed a fresh fit of giggles but he couldn't quite keep the smile from playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Do you know what day it is, Mr Potter?" Snape asked irritably.  
  
"Exam day, sir?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Exactly, Potter!" Snape shouted. "I'm glad to see you pay attention in my class, even if it is a rarity."  
  
Snape began to turn back to his desk when he stopped, and swivelled to face Harry again.  
  
"Oh, and Mr Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor for your trying impertinence. I will not tolerate smart-alecks in this class." And with that last remark, Snape turned back to his desk and he then announced they would now start they exam. He glared at Harry.  
  
"Without further interruption, if you please."  
  
~*~  
  
"Careless work, Longbottom! I'd expect better from your foolish, portly frog! You fail! Ah, Ms Granger the usual standard of astounding work from you. How does it feel to be an intolerable know-it-all?"  
  
Harry grimaced as Snape walked between the desks, checking each student's work. So far, every Slytherin, including Severa, had passed the exam, five Gryffindors had failed and Harry had been grudgingly passed. Snape was now at the back of the dungeon, correcting Hermione's Potion. Harry was glad Ron was still ill, he would have made a right mess of the Giggle Potion.  
  
"Harry!" Severa whispered.  
  
Harry turned to Severa, who was sitting beside him at the front of the dungeon classroom.  
  
"What?" he whispered back.  
  
"Hold this for me and keep on the look out. Make sure my Dad isn't coming this way."  
  
Severa handed Harry a small glass jar. She motioned for him to hold it steady and then she ladled a spoonful of her faultless Giggle Potion into the diminutive jar. The slightly orange liquid sloshed into the jar and filled it to the brim. Severa then took the jar from Harry, twisted the lid on firmly and she pocketed it. She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, puzzled.  
  
Severa answered with a question of her own.  
  
"Doesn't it seem perfect that Giggle Potion is the same colour as Pumpkin juice?"  
  
Snape was finished grading all the Giggle Potions. He called from the back of the room- "Class dismissed!"  
  
Severa smirked.  
  
"See you at dinner, Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry arrived early in the Great Hall at dinnertime. Severa was already seated at the Slytherin table chatting animatedly to some Slytherin first year that looked horrified talking to Snapes daughter. Harry walked towards the Slytherin table giving the first year a look that plainly said 'Go away.' The first year responded immediately to Harry's look, making a beeline for the sanctuary of her first year friends and Harry could see she was wholly glad to be getting away.  
  
"Hey Severa." Harry said, sitting opposite Severa at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry!" Severa smiled. "I'm famished! How about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really hungry." Harry said impatiently, "Listen Severa, you still haven't told me what you took that Giggle Potion for."  
  
Severa smiled cheekily. Harry had been asking her all day what she was planning to do with the offending Potion, and she hadn't told him. He was getting just like an over-protective brother. She smiled smugly at him.  
  
"For revenge." She smiled sweetly. "For you and for me. Have a nice dinner."  
  
And Harry took that as his signal to leave. He was clearly going to find out the concluding use of the Giggle Potion very soon and he wasn't very sure he wanted to know anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry grinned as the food appeared before him. He had been at Hogwarts five years now, but he could never really get over the magnificent food that appeared before him day after day, meal after meal. Crispy roast chicken, succulent roast potatoes, dripping, brown gravy- the thought of it all made Harry's mouth water. Harry piled helpings of gravy, chicken and potatoes onto his plate and then he reached for the Pumpkin juice. It was as he was pouring the orange liquid into his golden goblet that he remembered what Severa had said in Potions class earlier- "Doesn't it seem perfect that Giggle Potion is the same colour as Pumpkin juice?" Harry decided to test the waters a bit before drinking his Pumpkin juice. Hermione, who was sat next to him, was sitting patiently holding her goblet, waiting for Harry to pass the jug of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Here Hermione," Harry said, "Let me pour your juice for you."  
  
Hermione looked a bit taken aback by his kind gesture, but nevertheless, she held out her goblet.  
  
She drank the juice when Harry had finished pouring it. He looked at her expectantly and she clearly thought he was waiting for her thanks.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She smiled. "That was lovely."  
  
"It didn't taste funny or anything?" Harry asked, somewhat anxiously, Hermione thought.  
  
"No," she said, a little surprised, "it was just perfect."  
  
Harry smiled at her. Severa definitely hadn't done anything to the student's juice. Harry finished pouring his own juice and then he passed the heavy jug on to Neville Longbottom, who was sitting beside him.  
  
Harry began to eat his dinner again. He noticed the Hall was quieter than usual. The first week back had clearly taken its toll on everyone. But what had Severa done with the Giggle Potion? She hadn't bewitched the students juice and she wouldn't dare try to spike the teachers- oh no.  
  
Suddenly, a melodious sound of deep laughter filled the Great Hall. Harry, afraid to look, turned his focus towards the staff table, and there, he saw the most unusual and frightening sight he had ever seen in his life. Severus Snape, surly Potions Master at Hogwarts, was clutching his sides laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Harry banged his head off the table. His worst fears were confirmed.  
  
Harry turned in his seat. Severa grinned triumphantly at him from the Slytherin table. He shook his head at her. They were both in for it now- deep trouble.  
  
The Hall grew quieter than before, and everyone stared in disbelief at Snape. Harry distantly heard Professor McGonagall say in shock- "Professor Snape, are you quiet alright?"  
  
Snape couldn't speak. He was laughing too much. He just shook he head, gave McGonagall an angry look and set off into a fresh fit of laughter.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. He motioned to Professor McGonagall and they both took Snape by an arm and began to help him out of the Hall. They walked down through the House tables, Snape falling every so often because he couldn't contain the laughter. It was as Dumbledore and McGonagall were dragging Snape past the Slytherin table that Harry heard Snape gasp- "Snape, Potter --detention --Monday-- eight o' clock." And then Snape was finally dragged out of the Hall.  
  
There was silence in the Great Hall for a moment and then noise broke out like a great dam bursting its waters. Harry turned around to face the Slytherin table. Severa met his eyes and shrugged with an apologetic expression upon her face. Harry saw her mouth-  
  
"Sorry. I guess now you have detention with The Snapes."  
  
~*~  
  
Next: Chapter 9- Detention with the Snape family. 


	9. Detention with The Snapes

Chapter 9: Detention with The Snapes.  
  
Saturday and Sunday flew by, with Monday fast approaching. Morning and afternoon disappeared and finally, Harry found himself walking down the winding staircases towards the dungeons. At five to eight he arrived at the door to Snapes classroom and his knock on the door was greeted with an angry, "Enter."  
  
Harry sat in the seat at the front of the classroom that Snape motioned to and waited. At ten past eight, Severa arrived. "Sorry, Dad." She smiled.  
  
Snape looked down his nose at her and cuttingly replied- "Its Professor to you, Severa, and incidentally, you are ten minutes late for my detention. That's an extra half hour added for punishment."  
  
Severa grimaced angrily but said nothing. She sat at the desk beside Harry and smiled a warm 'hello' at him. Harry half-smiled back. He wasn't in the best mood with her right now.  
  
"Now," Snape began, "because of the stunt you two pulled, an eloquent punishment must be in order, so, I award you both with the happy task of cleaning the Giggle Potion cauldrons. Brushes in the corner, cauldrons in the store room, enjoy." Snape smiled wickedly, sat down at his desk and began writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry's mouth was gaping in horror. Giggle Potion was renowned as the most difficult potion to clean up after. Each cauldron had to be treated with three different cleaning potions and each of the three had to be scrubbed on very hard with steel-bristled brushes. It could take hours and there were exactly thirty cauldrons in the room. Harry had never been angrier with Severa, with Snape, with himself. Why did he bother talking to the girl?  
  
Harry stomped angrily to the back of the room collecting his cleaning brush and the three cleaning potions. Severa followed suit and soon the two of them were scrubbing away rather viciously.  
  
"This is your fault." Harry whispered angrily, through his gritted teeth.  
  
"I was only trying to pay him back for being so unfair to you!" Severa whispered angrily back.  
  
"Well next time," Harry scowled, "don't try and help! I've done fine by myself up until now and I want things to stay that way!"  
  
Harry threw a scathing look at Severa and was shocked to see her face display a range of emotions. At first she looked upset, then hurt and finally, angry.  
  
"Fine, Harry." she snarled, "Do it yourself! Do everything yourself! You're the great Harry Potter! Why do you need the help of a lowly Snape? It's not like I know anything anyway, is it? It's not like I know secrets about you, or tales of your past, things that could change your mind about me."  
  
In that one moment, Severas whole being emanated such an aura of hurt and almost, betrayal, that Harry was momentarily thrown off balance. It was as if, in that instant, only the two of them existed, bonded by this unknown feeling of betrayal. Why was she so upset by his comments? Before he could ask her, the sharp voice of Snape cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Potter! Detention is finished! Snape! Stay with me. I want to talk to you." Harry left the room unsure as to why his detention had ended after only twenty minutes. The two Snapes hardly glanced at him as he left. There was something going on between the two of them and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry about the LOOONG delay between chapters, but finally, here it is! I know it's short but worry not, there's more to come! Sorry again and I hope you all keep reading! From, Laura!!!!! 


	10. Friends Again

Chapter 10: Friends Again.  
  
Two weeks had passed since the disastrous detention with Snape, and Halloween was fast approaching. Harry had managed to stay out of trouble with Snape but Severa still wasn't speaking to him. He felt he should say something to apologise for his angry comments but words failed him. He felt a simple apology just wouldn't do. Mid-term was also coming up soon and then he wouldn't see Severa for a week. He really needed to apologise, but how?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor table on a dreary Sunday morning amidst the talk of the great Halloween feast, which would be held on Halloween night, the night before everyone left to go home for mid-term. Everyone was excited, except Harry. The prospect of the feast was exciting, but he would spend mid-term week alone as Hermione was visiting relatives in Scotland with her parents and Ron had a full house at the Burrow and surprisingly, was unable to invite Harry to stay. Harry would have to spend the week walking the halls of Hogwarts, talking to ghosts and 'studying' in the library.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
"Morning, Harry!"  
  
Several people called out to Harry as he walked by, and he smiled a half- hearted 'hello' back at them. He sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron as usual and he nodded his 'good morning' to them and then he tucked into a plate of bacon and eggs. Life was so mundane, why couldn't he be going away for mid-term too?  
  
"Oh, cheer up Harry!" Hermione smiled. "We won't be gone for another two weeks yet! That's plenty of time for us to plan your study schedule for mid- term!"  
  
Harry gave her a nasty look, which caused her to hastily add, "Just joking! Look, it's Severa's birthday on Halloween night, why don't you do something to surprise her?"  
  
This caught Harry's interest. Halloween night? How appropriate! "But what could I do, Hermione?" Harry asked, "We're not even speaking!"  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione cried. "It's the perfect way to make friends again and it'll give you something to do to take your mind off. erm. other things!" Harry smiled. At least Hermione's brain was good for some things!  
  
~*~  
  
The next two weeks flew by. There was so much going on that Harry barely had time to breathe. Exams, Quidditch matches, plans for Severa's birthday. Harry hadn't noticed the time go by until the morning of the great Halloween feast dawned bright and sunny. Unnaturally sunny for an October morning, many students and teachers walked around the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts, chattering about their plans for the forthcoming week. Happiness almost buzzed through the air and Harry was swept into the excitement and anticipation of the feast, the holidays and the week of glorious freedom. But soon, the grounds began to empty and one by one, students entered Hogwarts to attend the Halloween feast, which would designate the end of first term and the beginning of the holidays.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and gasped. Although he had helped with most of the decorations, he had not yet seen the finished effect. It was astounding. Bats flew through the air against the backdrop of the ceiling which was a murky black dappled with great, sliver, shining stars, ribbons of orange and black danced around the Hall, swirling this way and that, making patterns, tracing symbols and names, several charmed, hollowed trees were placed around the Hall and many glittering eyes peered through the cracks in the bark, disappearing if any student dared get too close. Many Muggle Halloween decorations adorned the walls and these caused great amusement among the pure blood students. But most magnificent of all were the House tables. A great, velvet tablecloth covered each one. Green for Slytherin, blue for Hufflepuff, purple for Ravenclaw and red for Gryffindor. Each of the cloths was decorated with black silhouettes of cats, pumpkins, bats and other assorted creatures, and each of the objects or creatures was moving around the tablecloths in their own unique way. A silhouette of a fat witch was flying around and around in small circles, every so often diving suddenly, frightening the silhouettes of the cats and bats. The pumpkins were hopping around in straight lines hopping over sleeping cats and scurrying spiders and there was a general chaos on the tablecloth. Harry smiled to himself. Everything was perfect.  
  
~*~  
  
After the remnants of the feast were cleared away, a hush fell over the students in the Hall as Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
"Before the band can start playing and before the dancing swings into action," Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke, his blue eyes twinkling brightly, "There are two things to be done. Firstly, and I'm sure you'll all join me in my appreciation; I'd like to grant a round of applause to the house elves for another exceptional feast. They have, as usual, excelled themselves." Everyone in the Hall clapped enthusiastically, with the exception of the Slytherins, who, as usual, looked moody and uninterested. Harry saw Hermione, out of the corner of his eye, smiling broadly, obviously proud to see that Dumbledore had remembered to thank the diligent, and hard-working house elves.  
  
When the clapping died down, Dumbledore cleared his throat and scanned the Hall, his eyes coming to rest on Harry. He gave Harry the slightest wink, so it was hard to define whether it was indeed a wink or Dumbledore just had something in his eye, and then Dumbledore turned back again to address the students.  
  
"Secondly, Harry Potter would like to make an announcement. When you're ready, Harry." Harry smiled at Dumbledore, who nodded back and he walked towards the staff table. Dumbledore handed him a large black box with a floppy, red ribbon on top, which had been hidden beneath the staff table. Harry stumbled a little because the box was so heavy and he then placed it in the centre of the Great Hall, so each student would have a good view of what would happen next. By this time, every eye in the room was on Harry and the box, each student and most teachers, wondering what he was up to.  
  
Harry looked around the room, directly into the eyes of Severa and he gave a slight smile. He then reached down and swiftly pulled the knot out of the floppy, red ribbon. The ribbon fell to the ground and the box began to shake. Harry removed his wand from his sleeve and whispered, "Findeltra." The Great Hall was plunged into darkness; even the stars had vanished from the sky. There were a few screams from the more nervy students in the Hall but the room plunged into silence once more, when the black box started to change colour and vibrate. At first the box was grey, then white, then yellow and finally a glowing, luminous colour. The red ribbon rose from the ground and, like the orange and black ribbons that had adorned the Hall earlier, it twirled through the air, creating shapes and patterns known only to itself. The red of the ribbon became a sparkling, glittering silver colour and suddenly, the lid of the box sprung open and the glittering ribbon disappeared inside. Seconds passed with nobody daring to breathe when all of a sudden a faint sound could be heard approaching from the box. With a great bang, laughter exploded through the Hall as the silver ribbon zoomed out of the box. And, holding the end of the ribbon, were hundreds of pixies, more than an inch high, each one a bright, vibrant silver, exactly the same as the ribbon they were attached to. When the ribbon was just above the heads of the students, the pixies let go and each one zoomed off in a separate direction, and, as they flew, they changed into various colours of the rainbow. Blue, red, green, orange, indigo, the list went on, and the students let out gasps of delight at the beautiful, small creatures whizzing above them. But the show wasn't over yet. Harry flicked his wrist slightly and whispered, "Lignitro." And every single pixie zoomed towards him, still changing colours as they flew. They stopped about a metre above Harry's head, in clear view of everyone in the Hall, and they began to fly around and around in a giant circle going faster and faster until their separate colours merged into one and everything became a blur. But slowly, shapes began to appear in the blur and slowly, the shapes became letters. One by one, the letters appeared, until a sentence was formed from the tiny bodies of the colour-changing pixies. Each student read the sentence aloud.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERA."  
  
The pixies hung suspended in mid air for a moment and then they zoomed off, doing one last lap of the Hall, before diving back into the box which was slowly changing from a glowing, luminous colour to yellow, to white, to grey and finally, to black. The lights returned in the Hall and each student blinked rapidly as they once again adjusted their eyes to the lights of the room. There was a moment of silence as Harry tied the ribbon around the black box and then someone began to clap. It was Severa, and she was followed closely by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Gryffindor. Soon everyone, with the exception of the sneering Slytherins, was clapping enthusiastically and Harry smiled. When the clapping died down and Harry had returned to his seat Dumbledore smiled at his students.  
  
"Let the party begin!"  
  
~*~  
  
All four house tables were magically pushed against the walls and then the band began to play. Everyone was dancing, eating, talking and laughing and Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself when he heard a hesitant voice behind him. "Harry?" He turned around. It was Severa.  
  
She inclined her head towards a more secluded spot in the Hall and the two of them walked towards it in silence.  
  
"Harry," she began tentatively, "I. I just want to say that. that that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. So. thank you." Severa looked away and when she looked back at him again, she had tears in her eyes. "Harry. I- I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble."  
  
"Severa," Harry smiled, "It's not your fault, it's already forgotten. And I'm sorry for being so angry with you. You didn't deserve it. Now, are we friends again?"  
  
Severa smiled brightly back at him. "We'll always be friends, Harry."  
  
The two of them hugged and in the awkward silence that followed, Severa had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Harry," she began, "what are you doing for mid-term?"  
  
~*~ 


	11. Visiting the Snapes

Chapter 11: Visiting the Snapes.  
  
The train trundled slowly into the sleepy wizard village and, after a few moments it came to a complete stop. Harry and Severa grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and exited the train. A rush of wind and rain caught Harry full force in the face, clouding up his glasses, and for a moment he was temporarily blinded. When his vision cleared, he saw Severa hugging an old man and woman. The man had sleek black hair with dashes of grey running through it. He wore a large, black cloak and a pair of black- rimmed glasses were perched on his nose. He was extremely tall. The woman, by comparison, was very small; she barely came up to Severa's nose. She had a mop of snow-white hair that was fixed in tiny curls. She wore a pink cardigan and a flowery, blue skirt and she also had a pair of glasses, but hers were small with circle lenses. Both the man and woman looked extremely happy and friendly. They were also Snape's parents.  
  
Severa turned around, searching for Harry, and when she saw him, she called him over. "Harry, these are my grandparents."  
  
The old woman walked towards Harry, a broad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Harry was slightly alarmed. "Are you alright, Mrs Snape?"  
  
Tears rolled down the old woman's face. "Yes, I'm fine, dear." She smiled. "I apologise that you have to see me like this but... well, I always get slightly emotional when I see Severa after a long period of time. Anyway, I mustn't be so rude! I'm Severa's grandmother, Daphne Snape. You must, of course, call me Daphne!"  
  
Harry smiled and shook her hand. Then the old man stepped forward. Harry could see where Snape had gotten his ominous looks from, but in reality, the older Snape was actually a warm and friendly man.  
  
"Hello Harry," he smiled. "It's so nice to see you. I'm Theodore, Severa's grandfather. Please do call me by my given name, I do so hate formalities!"  
  
After all introductions had been made, the little group set off towards the Snape's home. It was a twenty minute drive from the train station by the Knight Bus and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the comfortable conversation he had with the Snapes. Severa was fast asleep for the duration of the journey and he, Daphne and Theodore had a pleasant chat about Muggles, school and himself. They asked him all sorts of questions in a pleasant way, never pushing him for answers. He told them everything from his favourite food to who his best friend was and they promised him he'd have a great mid-term staying with them. "Better than a year at the Burrow!" Theodore boomed proudly, waking a sleeping old witch at the back of the bus. Harry smiled and told him he didn't doubt him for a second.  
  
Theodore opened the door to the Snapes cottage with the still sleeping Severa in his arms. He then walked inside, down a small hallway and out of sight. Harry looked around the outside of the cottage. It was very pretty. The sun was shining, the garden was well attended to, with lots of colourful flowers growing and the cottage itself was a freshly painted white, with a thatched roof and small windows with brown shutters. It was homely and elegant and Harry couldn't quite believe it was real. This was where Severus Snape, great Potions Master of Hogwarts had grown up. Unbelievable.  
  
Daphne ushered Harry inside and she shut the door. Harry looked around the hallway and had to stop himself from gasping. The walls of the hallway were painted a cosy pink with a soft pink carpet to match. There were three doors in the hallway, one on the right, one on the left, and one at the very end of the hallway that Theodore had disappeared through earlier. On each of the three walls there were several pictures of family members and friends. But there was one on the wall near Harry that interested him the most. It was a picture of Daphne and Theodore standing side by side outside the cottage. They were both smiling and waving and they both looked years younger. But, the focal point of the picture was undoubtedly the young boy with a mop of greasy, black hair who was scowling at his parents and trying to stalk out of the of the picture. It was a very young Snape and Harry had to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"Come through to the kitchen, Harry!" Daphne shouted from inside the door to his right. Harry walked inside the room and was greeted with a huge surprise. The cottage had looked extremely small from the outside but inside it was huge. The room he was in was not only a small kitchen; it also doubled up as a dining room.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, Harry, my love. Theo will be back in a second, he's just putting Severa to bed and then he'll be back for a spot of tea. Would you like some vegetable soup? It's freshly made!" Harry smiled at her and told her he would love some and would she like any help?  
  
"Harry," she smiled, "You're a very sweet boy, but you're also my guest, and I can't let you be serving your own meals! Now, do sit down, love, and tell me all about school. What's your favourite lesson?"  
  
Harry and Daphne chatted easily about little things and when Theodore arrived the three of them had a pleasant meal of vegetable soup and brown bread. It tasted delicious and Harry had never felt more at home in his life.  
  
That night, Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep because not everything had sunken in yet. Twenty-four hours ago, he had been apologising to Severa at the Halloween Feast when she had then asked him what he was doing for Mid Term. He had told her he was staying in the school and she had then invited him to her grandparent's house. At first he had refused. He had told her it was a bad idea, Snape hated him, his parents' probably would too, but Severa eventually talked him round and now here he was, lying in Snape's old bed, in Snape's old bedroom, surrounded by Snape's old stuff. The room was mainly bare, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair, but the walls were covered with anything and everything relating to Potions. Diagrams, advertisements, pictures. Potions had obviously always fascinated Snape. Harry smiled and turned onto his side. It was all so surreal. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The days passed quickly and three days into the visit, on a dreary Wednesday morning, Harry got some horribly unexpected news.  
  
"Don't forget what day it is tomorrow, Severa." Daphne said.  
  
"What day is it?" Severa had obviously forgotten.  
  
"November 4th!" The words still meant nothing to Severa so with an exasperated sigh, Daphne gave in and told her.  
  
"November 4th is, and has been, for the past thirty six years, your darling fathers birthday. And, this year, as we do every year, we are holding a party for family and close friends with a small family meal afterwards to celebrate. Now, do you remember that, Severa?" Daphne smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, yes, THAT." Severa rolled her eyes and said nothing more.  
  
Daphne turned to Harry. "Oh, and Harry, my love," she said. "You are, of course, part of the small family meal afterwards in case you thought otherwise." Harry smiled half-heartedly back at her. A family meal with Snape. Did life get any better?  
  
The three Snapes and Harry were up early the next morning and at half eleven there was a loud knock on the small cottage door. Daphne and Theodore ushered Severa and Harry to the door, Daphne excitedly squealing, "He's here! He's here!" and Severa moaning loudly that she needed air, the toilet, anything to get her out of greeting Snape. Harry felt the same way but he didn't say anything. He couldn't imagine what Snape would say when he saw the person he hated most in the world standing in his childhood home beside his smiling mother and father. Daphne opened the door and Snape stepped inside, looking wildly out of place in contrast to the pink decoration of the hall way.  
  
"Hello Severus!" Daphne smiled, "Happy Birthday, love! How was your trip down?"  
  
Snape sneered at her. "Fine mother, as usual." Daphne kissed him on the cheek and he moved swiftly away before she could even attempt to hug him. He then shook hands with his father and he nodded curtly at Severa. His gaze then shifted to Harry. Harry couldn't be sure, but he could swear he saw a look of utter shock and... something else, something unusual, adorn Snapes face for all of two seconds, but it was gone as soon as it came and Harry was greeted by a sarcastic "Potter.", as Snape moved off down the hallway, and into the kitchen.  
  
Theodore took Severa and Harry into the nearest town for the day while Daphne prepared for the party. At half five they arrived back at the cottage and at six o' clock the party began. Harry didn't know many faces but everyone was introduced to him and his hand was shaken warmly by one and all. At half six Dumbledore arrived, full of apologies. "So sorry, Daphne." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. "The chores of a Headmaster are arduous and often, never ending. Now, where is the birthday boy?" Harry chuckled to himself. Only Dumbledore would dare call Snape that.  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore moved towards a dark figure sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. It was Snape. He was sitting alone even though it was, in fact, his party. Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
The hours passed and, at nine o' clock, everyone had gone.  
  
"Dumbledore, you must stay for tea!" Daphne argued good naturedly.  
  
"No, no, Daphne, any meal in any household should always be a family event and that is why I must leave. Besides, duty calls!" Dumbledore bode goodbye and he was gone.  
  
Harry helped Daphne set the table and when everything was ready the other three Snapes were called for tea. They all sat down to a meal of steaming soup and homemade brown bread with slices of fresh, pink salmon deliciously covering them. All was silent as the four Snapes and Harry ate hungrily, worn out from the party. But then something unexpected happened. Severa started to cry. At first, silent tears dripped slowly down her face, but after a while, she was sobbing her heart out, her shoulders racking and heaving with her grief. Harry was stunned.  
  
"Severa?" he asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"  
  
She lifted her head up to face him and Harry was taken aback by the pure misery he saw in her face. "No, Harry." She replied. "No, I'm not. And neither should you be." And with that, she ran from the room, still sobbing miserably. Daphne and Theodore jumped up and they too ran from the room, after Severa.  
  
Harry and Snape were left alone. The scene Harry had just witnessed heightened the uneasy atmosphere between the two of them. For what felt like the next ten years, they sat there in silence. Finally, Harry felt as if he should say something.  
  
"Do you think she's alright..." Harry faltered, unsure as to what he should call Snape in his own home. He decided familiarity was the best option. "erm... Professor Snape?"  
  
His words seemed to jolt Snape back to reality and he eyed Harry with a nasty expression. But Harry wasn't prepared for Snapes next words and the effect they had on him. "You shouldn't have come here." Snape stood up from the table and as he was leaving the room Harry heard him angrily spit, "Potter."  
  
"That's it Harry! Just a few more steps! Come on! Just two more!" Lily smiled as Harry walked towards her, then stumbled and fell straight into her outstretched arms. He laughed happily as she tickled his chin.  
  
"Oh your daddy is going to be so proud of you!" she exclaimed. "Wait until he gets home and sees you walking! He'll be so very, very proud!" Lily hugged baby Harry tightly and then she swung him around, marvelling at her beautiful baby boy. She hugged him again and he snuggled warmly against her.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she kissed the top of his head. "Everything is so perfect. I love you."  
  
Suddenly the image of baby Harry and his mother was shattered as the angry face of Snape appeared before him. Snape sneered angrily and spat satirically, "Potter!" over and over again. Snape repeated himself continuously, "Potter! Potter! Potter!" Images of Lily flashed before Harry, until everything went black and, with one last angry "Potter!" from Snape the moment of Lily's death replayed in Harry's head as if he was watching a familiar old video one more time.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry woke up. It took him a moment to realise he was in the Snapes' dark kitchen, slumped over the kitchen table. He must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry drowsily lifted his head and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Harry," Snape hissed, "It's late. You had better go to bed."  
  
And with that, Snape was gone.  
  
Harry left the kitchen in a disorientated state and got into bed in Snapes' old room. The last thing he remembered before he went to sleep was something Snape had said. He'd called him 'Harry'.  
  
Harry woke very late the next morning. The sun was streaming through the window and he smiled. It was a beautiful day.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry was washed and dressed and he headed towards the kitchen. Theodore and Snape sat around the table drinking tea and very black coffee respectively.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Theodore boomed. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Harry replied, studiously ignoring the grimacing face of Snape. "Where are Severa and Daphne this morning?"  
  
"Severa is still in bed. She's not feeling well this morning. A bit peaky." Theodore smiled solemnly. "And Daphne's gone to meet friends for lunch and a bit of shopping. You know, Harry! The usual womanly things!" Theodore laughed his rich baritone laugh. Snape winced slightly. "Anyway," Theodore boomed. "I'm off out. Harry, there's a fry warming in the oven and fresh tea in the pot. I'll see you later boys!" And with that parting comment, Theodore was gone. Now it was just Harry and Snape, alone in the small kitchen in the cosy house where Snape had grown up. Snape, who nosily scraped his chair back and began to leave the room, broke the awkward silence. "I'm off for a walk, Potter. See the house isn't in too much of a desecrated state for when I get back." And with the billowing of his long cloak, he too was gone.  
  
Harry spent the next hour in the kitchen, eating the fry Daphne had prepared for him and drinking the warm, milky tea Theodore had left in the pot. When he was finished, he cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. After that he was at a loose end. What to do? Severa still hadn't woken and he had no wish to disturb her. He didn't want Snape coming back and finding him in Severas' room. Merlin only knew what the repercussions would be. Harry left the kitchen and wandered down the hallway. The family pictures smiled and waved at him and he smiled back politely. He heard some of them whispering- "Harry Potter, imagine!" and "Harry Potter! What a lovely boy he's grown up to be! Not at all like his father at that age!" This puzzled Harry. People always told him his father had been a pleasant man.  
  
Harry finished his wandering down the hallway when he reached the door at the very end. It was the only door he had not yet been through and with a huge amount of guilt, he pushed it open.  
  
On the other side of the door he found himself in another hallway. It was painted a bright, sunshine yellow and it contained four doors. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and he could hear loud snores escaping from it. He stifled a giggle. It was most definitely Severas'room. The next two doors opened up to Daphne and Theodores' room (a homely mauve) and what Harry guessed must be the guest room. Everything in it seemed to be sickly shade of luminous orange apart from a few black robes thrown over a luminous orange armchair. Harry guessed this was where Snape had slept the night before. It was the last room that intrigued him the most. It was painted an off-beige colour and it was filled with boxes. Harry couldn't help himself. He had to go in. 


End file.
